


Hell No

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hell No

Biting your lip, you leaned over and kissed him for a moment. 

He widened his eyes and mumbled something soft before kissing back. He felt you smile against his lips and did the same. 

You pulled away and gently cupped his cheek. “Was worries I read things wrong.” You admitted. "Glad that I wasn't."

“No way. You tickled my feathers within the first five minutes of meeting you.” He chuckled. "Even with the possibility of you wiping the floor with me. Which is kinda hot, actually."

You grinned. “You’re hot.” You poked his chest. Wrapping your arm around him, you sighed contently.

“You’re hotter.” He mumbled, closing his eyes as he snuggled back. "Let's nap." He suggested, feeling very relaxed. Between smoking, and being comfortable with you, he was already halfway asleep.

“You’re a genius.” You mumbled, halfway there with him. 

* * *

"I haven't seen Y/N, Lucifer, or Wade in a few hours…" Dean pointed out. 

Sam looked over. "Lucifer left." He shrugged. "He was on the phone, and it sounded like a business thing.

“Probably.” Nat nodded. “I should go check she doesn’t need rescuing from Wade.” She got up. "Her room next to mine?" She asked, earning a nod from Sam. "Be right back."

“Don’t let her sneak up on you.” Dean chuckled. 

Rolling her eyes, Nat quickly made her way towards your room. When she knocked, there was no answer, so she opened the door to peek in. “Oh, hell no.” She mumbled, walking in fully. “Nope, nope, nope.” She grabbed Wade's foot, yanking him off the bed. "what the hell?!" She glared as the two of you looked at her.

Wade moved away from her quickly. “Hi!” He squeaked. He hoped that her being pissed didn't result in bodily harm.

"It's called a nap!" You stretched. "We smoked with Lucifer, who had to leave when Maze called. I kissed Wade, Wade kissed me, and we napped." You shrugged. "It was a nice nap. too. Very restful until that rude awakening."

Nat huffed. “Out. Now.” She pointed at Wade. “Now!” He looked at you. "No. Don't you look at my baby sister!"

You got in between them. "I'm not a baby anymore!" You reminded her. "I'm an adult!"

“He’s way older than you, and way weirder. No. I don’t approve.” She crossed her arms. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Come on Wade." you said softly, grabbing your still unpacked bag. "Since I was little, all you've told me is you want me happy. Who knows what'll happen with me and Wade, but it's nice to know you didn't mean that all these years."

She huffed. “So you don’t trust me and the fact that I’ve known him way longer than you have?” Her eyes locked on yours. 

"It's the fact that you don't trust  _ me _ . That I can't look out for myself." You argued. “I can handle anything you can!” You pointed out. "I may not be a damn Avenger, but that's your thing. Not mine."

Wade sighed. “I know I’m not the best person, Nat. But I don’t hurt people who don’t deserve it.” He kicked at the air, looking down. “I’ve never hurt you. Or anyone here.” He shrugged a shoulder. "And I have no plans to."

You looked at your sister. “See? That’s all I need as a baseline to pursue someone.” You hoped she backed off. You loved your sister, but you refused to let her dictate your life. "I'm a big girl. I've had my heart broken, and life moved on. Let me at least give someone a chance that seems my type. Laid back, funny, and makes me feel at ease." Being her sister did not make that easy. “Besides. I didn’t fight you for liking Dean of all people.” You pointed out. “I never comment on who you date.” You put a hand on your hip. "Should I start?"

She tightened her lips. “I’m only looking out for you.” She looked at Wade. “I have no doubt she can kick your ass, I just wish it wasn’t you she picked.” She said softly. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.” She turned around and stepped out. 

Your eyes went wide as you turned to him. "Did not expect that to work. I thought I'd have to leave." You told him. 

Wade shook his head. “I wouldn’t want you to leave here. Especially for me.” He said shyly. "Did you mean it? About pursuing?" He looked at you.

You looked at him and bit your lip, nodding. “I did. Only if you’re down for that.” You ran a hand through your hair. "It could have just been kisses and cuddles…"

“You know me. I’ll take what I can get.” He chuckled. 

Looking down, you swallowed. "Oh."

“Oh, was that the wrong thing to say?” He asked worriedly. “I’m not suave.” He sighed. “Bad, Deadpool.” He mumbled. He slapped his hand at that. 

"You saying you'll take what you can get makes it sound like it's just because I'm here." You sat on the end of the bed. "Not because you like me." You shrugged a shoulder. 

“No! I like you!” He went to sit next to you. “Of course I like you. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” He said quickly. "I'm not exactly the best boyfriend option…”

You looked at him, biting your lip again. “I’m not the best girlfriend option.” 

* * *

Dean looked worried when Nat walked in, looking very unhappy. "Uh, what happened?" He asked, getting up. 

She sighed. “I don’t know if I want to talk about it.” She shook her head. "Or even think of it."

Dean searched her eyes. “Do I need to kick Wade’s ass?” He clenched his jaw. "He can't die, but I can hurt him." Sam raised his eyebrows at his protectiveness in his voice.

“Who couldn’t hurt him in this house?” She sighed. “But thanks.” She sat next to him on a clean portion of the counter. “She’s just growing up and I don’t like that.” She admitted, leaning on him when he was closer. "And she's got a mouth on her."

Dean chuckled. “She learnt from the best, I’m sure.” He nudged her. "It'll be okay. She's got you to look up to."

She shrugged. “Yeah, it’s just...dumb.” She mumbled. "It's...she got.high with them, and napped with  _ him _ !"

Dean made a face. “Gross. About the napping part.” He shook his head. "Bummed we weren't invited for the getting high bit."

Sam snorted. “I knew you were going to say that.” He shook his head, amused. "I'm sure there'll be other chances."

Dean shrugged. “We’ll take advantage of them.” He grinned, patting Nat’s leg. “Don’t worry, Wade is a weirdo but honestly he’s a good dude.” He winced as he said it. “God, did that just come out of my mouth?” He smacked his lips together. “Bad taste.” He felt a bit better when Nat laughed, feeling butterflies he wasn't used to. "Better than some guys, right?" 

She nodded, leaning her head on his arm. “I guess so. Better than some ass who doesn’t pay attention to her or calls her names for being a tough girl.” She groaned. "And I'm sure she gets shit for being my sister." It was something that Nat hated. "She's all I have, Dean."

“Hey, that’s how I feel about Sam and he’s a literal giant who can protect himself.” Dean sighed. “Don’t let that go to your head, Sammy.” He pointed at his brother. "I don't wanna hear it." He looked back at Nat. "You got us now, and the team, right?"

She nodded. “Yeah, I know. I really appreciate everyone, but she’s everything.” She said almost sadly. “Ugh, emotions.” She shook her head. "Whatever." She tried to brush it off.

“Emotions do suck. I’m the expert at that. How about I take you to the range while Sam keeps an eye on the food?” Dean offered. 

Sam rolled his eyes but was happy he could provide Nat a distraction. "Go on. I got this."

“You know how to butter a woman.” Nat joked and followed the older Winchester. 

* * *

Cas was quickly flipping through a book in the library when he heard a knock at the door. He looked around to see if someone would answer and flew to the top of the stairs. He opened it, on edge from meeting another Lucifer earlier.rlier. He stood tall and braced for an attack. 

Steve held up his hands, but was also on edge. “I’m looking for Natasha.” He said quickly. 

He softened a bit and nodded. “She is with the Winchesters.” He stepped aside, letting the tall blonde in. 

“Thank you.” Steve nodded. “I didn’t meet you last time.” He held out his hand. “Steve.” He smiled politely. 

“Castiel.” He reached out, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “A very religious name. Cool.” 

That made Cas perk up. “I am an Angel of the Lord.” He informed him. “I am impressed that you know, however.” Not many knew Castiel was religious.

Steve grinned. “Many years of Sunday school.” He explained. “You’re an angel?” He asked as they walked down. “Like, an actual angel?” He glanced at Cas. “That’s really cool.” 

Cas grinned back. “Thank you. I take much pride in it.” He was curious about Steve even more now. “How did you come to be friends with Natasha?” He asked, trying to be polite. “You seem much more...sirene.” He mused.

He smiled. “Thank you. I think.” He chuckled slightly. “We have the same job really. We fight off people together as a team. But she’s a close friend.” He shrugged. “Have you heard of Captain America?” He asked. Normally he wanted to be more, but for some reason he felt like impressing the angel. “You’re looking at him.” 

Cas hummed. “I have heard of that name from the Winchester’s. You carry a shield correct? Very patriotic.” He complimented. “I am impressed that you choose to save people. Many in your ‘immortal’ shoes would be very selfish.”

Steve ducked his head. “Thanks. That’s all I’ve ever done. I hate the mean guys, so I’m all for helping the good ones.” He told him. “So it was pretty cool to find even more people that are like that.” He nodded. “Dean and Sam seem like good guys.”

“They are. I am fond of both of them.” Cas smiled. “Are you staying for dinner?” 

“I’m here for a few days, actually.” Steve nodded. “Healing up a bit.” He motioned to his back. “Before I head back out anyway.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s a good place to relax.” 

Cas frowned. “Are you injured?” He said worried. “I cal heal if you’d like.” He offered. “I usually heal the Winchesters as needed.” He explained. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I usually heal pretty quick anyway. A fraction of the time from normal guys.” He explained. “A bonus of the serum.” He felt an ease when it came to talking to Cas, only having met him minutes before. “But, I’ll keep that in mind for more serious injuries. Would I just call you or something? I mean, on an actual phone.” He chuckled.

He chuckled along. “I do have a phone yes. Though you can always pray to me in your thoughts or out loud and I can travel to you.” He offered. “I listen for the Winchesters, I can listen for you, too.” He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Steve blinked. “You’re really nice for offering your service like that. Thank you.” He felt as if he didn’t deserve that. 

Sam looked over when he heard footsteps. “Hey, Cas.” He smiled at his friend. 

Cas was smiling brightly at Steve and looked over. “Hello, Sam. Steve has arrived.” He motioned to him. “He’s here to heal from a minor back injury.” At least he assumed it was minor from their conversation after. “And to see Natasha.” He looked around. “Have her and Dean slipped off somewhere?”

Sam nodded. “He took her to the range before dinner. They’ll be back soon. Nice to see you, man.” Sam patted Steve’s back softly. “Hope you can rest here.” He smiled. “ I got a room set up for you already. Tony’s here somewhere, but I’m not sure where. Wade and Y/N are off together somewhere, too.”

Steve chuckled. “Thanks for the rundown. I look forward to my time here.” He glanced at Cas. “Uh, care to tell me more about the angel thing and give me a rundown of this place?”

Cas nodded. “I would enjoy that. I can show you to your room first.” He offered. 


End file.
